1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor connecting apparatus for connecting connectors disposed at ends of numerous conductors to corresponding adaptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting optical fibers to each other, for example, a connector disposed at an end of one optical fiber is connected to an adaptor disposed at an end of the other optical fiber. To connect corresponding connectors to a plurality of adaptors, a connecting apparatus that fixes the adaptors to a support member is provided beforehand, and corresponding connectors are attached to the respective adaptors fixed to the support member.
When connecting corresponding connectors to numerous adaptors, the connectors and adaptors must be arranged in high density within a limited area. Thus, where the numerous adaptors are arranged close to one another on the support member, an attempt to detach a connector from an adaptor is hampered by the presence of adjacent connectors. There arises an inconvenience that a required connector cannot be detached from an adapter without using a jig dedicated to this purpose.
On the other hand, where the adaptors are fixed with certain spaces therebetween to the support member, the adaptors occupy a large area for arrangement. This results in a disadvantage of enlarging the connecting apparatus.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a conductor connecting apparatus for allowing connectors to be detached from adaptors with ease even where the adaptors are arranged in high density within a limited area.
The above object is fulfilled, according to the present invention, by a conductor connecting apparatus for connecting connectors disposed at ends of numerous conductors to corresponding adaptors, the apparatus comprising a first and a second support members for supporting a plurality of adaptors in an alternating arrangement, and a support mechanism for supporting at least one of the first and second support members to be movable between a position for aligning in the alternating arrangement, and a position for separating from each other, the adaptors supported by the first support member and the adaptors supported by the second support member.
This conductor connecting apparatus allows the connectors to be detached from the adaptors with ease even where the adaptors are arranged in high density within a limited area.
Preferably, the first support member and the second support member are hinged to a common axis.
This achieves a simple construction for supporting at least one of the first and second support members to be movable between the position for aligning in the alternating arrangement, and the position for separating from each other, the adaptors supported by the first support member and the adaptors supported by the second support member.
In another aspect of the invention, a conductor connecting apparatus is provided for connecting connectors disposed at ends of numerous conductors to corresponding adaptors, the apparatus comprising a first support member for supporting a plurality of adaptors at fixed intervals, a second support member for supporting a plurality of adaptors at the fixed intervals, and a support mechanism for supporting at least one of the first support member and the second support member to be movable between a position for aligning in an alternating arrangement, and a position for separating from each other, the adaptors supported by the first support member and the adaptors supported by the second support member.
In a further aspect of the invention, a conductor connecting apparatus is provided for connecting connectors disposed at ends of numerous conductors to corresponding adaptors, the apparatus comprising an axis fixed to a main body, a first support member hinged to the axis for supporting a plurality of adaptors at fixed intervals, and a second support member hinged to the axis for supporting a plurality of adaptors at the fixed intervals, wherein at least one of the first support member and the second support member is swingable about the axis between a position for aligning in an alternating arrangement, and a position for separating from each other, the adaptors supported by the first support member and the adaptors supported by the second support member.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiment of the invention.